Conventionally, a lamp fitting for a vehicle that includes a plurality of laser light sources has been proposed (e.g., see PTL 1).
FIG. 23 is a schematic configuration diagram of a lamp fitting 1 for a vehicle described in PTL 1.
As shown in FIG. 23, a lamp fitting 301 for a vehicle described in PTL 1 includes a plurality of laser light sources 302, a plurality of condenser lenses 311 and a plurality of optical fibers 312 that are provided in conformity with the respective laser light sources 302, a lens 313, a reflecting mirror 314, and a light emitter 304 (wavelength converting member) and the like, and adopts, as a light source, a light emitter 304 (wavelength converting member) that is excited and emits light with laser light from the plurality of laser light sources 302, the laser light being condensed by each condenser lens 311, introduced from an incident end (incident end face) of each optical fiber 312, emitted from each emission end (emission end face), condensed by the lens 313, and reflected by the reflecting mirror 314.